An in-vehicle theft call apparatus is to determine the possibility of a theft and then transmit a theft call signal to a center apparatus. When the vehicle is in a stopped state, the electric power is supplied from the in-vehicle battery to a wireless section as operating power. This is because the wireless section needs to be maintained in the state ready for transmitting the theft call signal. A mobile phone has been recently equipped with multiple wireless sections such as a Cellular wireless section and a PCS wireless section, which have mutually different wireless communication areas, in order to secure a wide range wireless communication area.
In similarity, in order to secure the wide range wireless communication area during the traveling, an in-vehicle call apparatus may be equipped with multiple wireless sections having mutually different wireless communication areas. The multiple wireless sections may be constantly supplied with the electric power from the in-vehicle battery if the vehicle is in the stopped state. Such a configuration consumes more power rather than the configuration in which a single wireless section is supplied with the electric power from the in-vehicle battery. This is an issue to need to be solved. Patent document 1 discloses a technology in which a terminal device equipped with multiple wireless sections controls the operations of the multiple wireless sections by determining whether to be inserted into an in-vehicle adapter.
The technology in Patent document 1, however, does not solve the above-mentioned issue that multiple wireless sections mounted in a vehicle consumes more power in the stopped state.
Patent document 1: JP-2001-69556 A